Snapshots
by radicalbore
Summary: How they live with one another and how they don't.
1. Kiss

**Kiss**

When they were six he told her that love had abandoned him, she kissed his chest and told him that it hadn't.

When they were seven he told her about the monster that kept him up at night, she kissed his eyes and told him that she believed in him.

When they were eight he told her that he wasn't sure what holding hands meant, she kissed both of his palms and told him she'd teach him what it meant.

When they were nine he told her that he wasn't sure how hugs worked, she kissed his shoulders and told him not to think about it so much.

When they were ten he told her that he was afraid he was losing himself, she kissed his forehead and told him that there would be plenty of time to find him again.

When they were eleven he told her that he wished he hadn't messed up as much as he had, she kissed his cheeks and told him that he was doing the right thing now.

When they were twelve he told her that she was amazing, she kissed his nose and told him that she knew.

When they were thirteen he told her that he loved her, she kissed his chin and told him that she knew that too.

When they were fourteen he told her that there was no one like her in the village, she kissed his earlobes and told him that there was no one like him anywhere else.

When they were fifteen he got down on one knee and asked her to be his, she kissed the top of his head and told him that she was already his.

When they were sixteen he asked her why she always kissed him in odd places, she kissed the insides of his wrist and told him that there were more places to kiss than just the lips.

When they were seventeen he told her that he never wanted to lose her, she kissed his knuckles and told him that he wouldn't.

When they were eighteen he asked her why she had to be so foolish, she smiled and told him it was because she loved him.

When they were nineteen he cried and asked her why she was leaving him, she smiled sadly and apologized.

When he was twenty he cried and cursed the very day she was born, she didn't respond.

When he was twenty-one he visited her every day and told her that he missed her, she still didn't respond.

When he was twenty-two he cried and told her that he should have been the one to die that day.

When he was twenty-three he told her that there still wasn't anyone like her in the village.

When he was twenty-four he told her that sorrow was eating him alive and he could no longer sleep anymore.

When he was twenty-five he told her that love _had_ abandoned him and that she was a liar.


	2. Haunted

**Haunted**

She was everywhere.

She was behind his eye lids, she was dancing with the dust particles caught in the sunlight, and she was hiding behind every corner.

She was nowhere.

He blinked and she wasn't there, he rubbed away at his eyes and realized that he'd just been spacing out, and he double checked every corner to make sure that she was_ not _there.

She was everywhere and she was nowhere.


	3. Perfect

**Perfect**

It took him two tries to ask her to be his friend and she said yes both times.

It took him four tries to hug her, explaining to her that none of them felt right and he needed to keep trying until it felt just right.

It took him six tries to hold her hand and that was only because he was so nervous his hand kept sweating and he absolutely _refused_ to hold her hand with his sweaty one.

It took him eight tries to give her a peck on the cheek because while her cheek was what he was aiming for, his lips just kept slipping to her ear.

It took him ten tries to be able to compliment her smile and on the tenth time she smiled that wonderful smile of hers.

It took him twelve tries to be able to touch the small of her back and she was just as patient as ever.

Every single thing he did, down to how he brushed her hair away from her face, was never quite right to him. He always believed that there was a better way to do these things and he was going to get them done right even if it took one hundred tries.

**Author's note: Questions will be answered in my bio, feel free to have a look there if you're concerned about anything.**


	4. Monster

**Monster**

Sometimes he'd explain to her what it felt like to be a monster; what it felt like to be shunned by all the villagers because of what he was and what he was capable of doing.

'I'm always at war with myself; I fight every day to keep this monster at bay, but sometimes…I lose.'


	5. First

**First**

He was her first.

He was her first friend; a challenging task to accomplish as he was a social pariah and very socially inept because of it.

He was the first person she had held hands with; yet another challenging task that had demanded her to be a bit more forward than she would have liked because he was just so socially inept.

He was the first person that she had given a kiss to and that had only been because he turned slightly when she aimed for his cheek; she was left stunned and his face had turned the color of his hair.

He was also her first boyfriend; a memory never to be forgotten because they had both been equally embarrassed.

Gaara was her first friend, the first person she held hands with, the first person she had kissed, and also her first boyfriend.

She certainly hoped he'd be the last.


End file.
